Only One
by Kyoka-BOO
Summary: Fuji learns Atobe's one true weakness. [Crack, slight AtobexFuji]


I just had to write something more light-hearted, (In light of the Potter Puppet Pals, which I only recently discovered the joys of.) and even though I did a terrible job in capturing the pairing, I really do like AtobexFuji when it's written right. Call me weird. It's my joy, though, aside from my OTP TezukaxFuji.

Please review!

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi seriously deserves all the credit. I thank Konomi for allowing us to borrow the characters for fanfiction. (This IS non-profit.) Konomi Takeshi rules!

* * *

**Only One**

Fuji found Atobe to be an interesting character, with an unbelievably big ego—probably the biggest in all of Japan. He found it funny how Atobe referred to himself as 'ore-sama'. Atobe probably believed that he had a larger fan club than any famous rock star or celebrity.

After Tezuka left for Germany, Fuji had made the long, long trip over to Hyotei to bother Atobe at the school's tennis practice. With Tezuka gone, and Yuuta at boarding school, the number of people he was able to tease diminished. Well, he was able to tease Kawamura. It was always pretty easy to make the third year blush slightly, whether it was a joke or a simple comment. Taka-san was a sweet person, though, and Fuji often got either bored of making him turn slightly red in the cheeks, or slightly resentful because Kawamura, polite as he was, was not the person he should be teasing.

Echizen was always fun to toy with, too, but it only took so long before Echizen lowered his cap and walked off, ignoring his senior completely. Fuji didn't think there were many more first year students who were more arrogant then that, other than Horio, who was always one to scurry off when Kaidoh hissed. Horio was no fun to tease, though. The other first years were fairly discreet, keeping away from him. (Aside from Kachiro, who Fuji guessed might one day become a regular when he got older.)

So, with all the students he knew well at Seishun Gakuen (aside from the occasional blushing girl that Fuji would tease) he was out of choices. So, every day, he made his way over to Hyotei to tease Atobe after his club cleared out.

The only problem was that Atobe took Fuji's referral of him as "Atobe-sama" as flattery, probably because everyone called him that.

And in his mind, he gave a list of challenges. His motive was to prove that he did not marvel at the power of 'ore-sama.'

He had to admit, Atobe was pretty tricky when it came to that.

They never had an official tennis match; Fuji wanted to prove himself better outside of tennis.

Somehow, bigheaded Atobe had beaten him at a mind game. Even though it was a fluke, Fuji had vowed that he would avenge that one loss.

There was an un-announced staring contest. Atobe won that, too, much to Fuji's frustration. He smiled as always though. Atobe was going down.

Five days later, and Fuji couldn't find a single flaw. Atobe wasn't brilliant, but he wasn't stupid at all. Even when Fuji thought that Atobe had a mind game He was even a mind-blowing kisser, though Fuji assumed that was _only_ because he had plenty of experience. Though he was junior high student, he had plenty of a big enough fan base. Some would be traditional and say they wouldn't involve themselves in that way, but there were bound to be some who were more liberal.

Even through all of this, Fuji was better than him in tennis, and besides that one thing, there _was_ one thing outside of that that he was able to top Atobe at.

It as _only one thing_ that gave him the upwards edge, the leverage to win against Atobe in these silly challenges.

Who would have thought that the serious, perfect, admirable, talented Atobe would have been like that? When Fuji found out the first time, he smirked. He had found Atobe's weakness, the one thing that gave him an advantage over him, save for in tennis. (In tennis, they were standing far apart that Fuji couldn't reach him.)

The first time had been when they were competing in a video game.

The next had been when they were having a staring contest. His tricks always led to something a little different than intended, but Fuji still got the desired effect. He won, and that was what he wanted all along.

Check one. Fuji smiled.

Who would have guessed that Atobe Keigo was ticklish?


End file.
